Kamen Rider: OOO
Kamen Rider: OOO (pronounced Over Infinity) is an American adaption of the Japanese tokusatsu series Kamen Rider OOO, the twenty-first installment of the Kamen Rider Series. Sypnosis When animal-like monsters called Greeed awaken after their 800 year slumber to attack humans & feed off of their desire, a bird-type Greeed called Ankh gives Ethan a belt & three Medals to fight the Greeed so he can become the predestined Multi King. This allows Ethan to become Kamen Rider OOO. Through the power of the Medals, Kamen Rider OOO is able to tap into the power of the animals and unlock new Combos to help protect humanity from the evil Greeeds. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *'Ankh' - The bird-type Greeed who is a dishonest wildcard who sees people for their flaws & at odds with the other Greeed. *Amy - She run her family's restaurant. Albert Foundation *James - President of Y.R.F. *June - Secetary of Y.R.F *Ellen - Scientist Past Kamen Riders Greeed Strange monsters created from the forty-five Core Medals who were sealed away 800 years ago when they attempted to consume the world, only to be released in modern times. Yummy : Main Atical: Yummy *'Mantis Yummy' *'Weevil Yummy' *'Cat Yummy' *'Piranha Yummy' *'Bison Yummys' *'Shark Yummy' *'Butterfly Yummys' *'Siamese Cat Yummy' *'Tortoise Yummy' *'Beetle Yummy' *'Stag Yummy' *'Lion-Jellyfish Yummy' *'Grasshopper Yummy' *'Sting Ray Yummy' *'Pteranodon Yummys' *'Parrot Yummys' *'Panda-Killer Whale Yummys' *'Owl Yummy' *'Unicorn Yummy' *'Uni-Armadillo Yummy' *'Chimera Yummy' *'Rooster Yummy' *'Ankylosaurus Yummy' *'Vulture Yummy' *'Zebra Yummy' *'Firefly Yummy'' ' Episodes #Power of Medals Part 1 - The robbers accidently awaken a seal tomb & releasing animal-like monster called: Greeed, their creating havic & creating Yummy. Then Ethan found an arm Greeed name Ankh & he need him to defeat them. #Power of Medals Part 2 - Ethan was sent by the Yellow River Foundation and meet James while Ankh spying on Uva and he's creating a hungry eating Weevil with every time it get's bigger eating money. #Feline Medas - Kazari made a wise man wishes & he possess by a yummy and eating every food. Ethan hurt or beat a cat monster cause it's belly bounce off. Ethan gotten two new medals from Kazari. #Deals a Deal part 1 - James give a tour to Ehtan & Ankh his corporation but Ankh gosen't want to join there companie, Mezool have planted eggs and waited until their hatch. #Deals a Deal part 2 - Ankh still not sugesting to join the River Foundation, then Ethan meet Amy Silver running her family restaurant. James made a deal with Ankh if he joins Ankh get a lot of cell medals. #Gamel Gamble Problem - Ethan desided to get a job at Amy Silver's restaurant then the cute couple Noah & Samantha starting to argue because Noah was gambling, Ankh have to deal with Uva & found a lion Core Medal. #What's more important - Ethan can't fight back a bison yummy cause is hard body. Ankh told a story about the history and havic that the Greeeds have done, Noah have to decide is the money or his wife is going to marry tomorrow. #Land & Splash - James show Etnan & Ankh the scientist who create the ride vendor, candroids and everything professor Ellen and her assistant Lucas. Meezol sneeked into Yellow River Foundation and planted eggs filled with Yummy sharks. #Slash & Splash - Ellen & Lucas working on a special candroid to combine with ride vendor, while Ethan show Ankh the job he working at and gaive him a job. #Famous Part 1 - James take Ethan, Lucas, Amy, Ankh & Ellen to Hollywood. Uva & Gamel stord away and made a poor man dreams come true. #Famous Part 2 - With the butterfly Yummy in high flying abilites, Ethan told that he & Lucas don't see eye to eye, James suggest they should work together. Ankh gave Ethan new core medals from Gamel into new combo: Gravity Combo. #Partner Hospital Part 1 - A woman need to preform surgery on Amy, then Kazari made her wishes & creats an army of Yummy Mummys to attack. Ankh want Ethan to call him as his partner. #Partner Hospital Part 2 - Ethan can't find Amy & Ankh any where & the woman is creating Yummy Mummys. Amy & Ankh have been strap in a dangerous part hospital and Amy found out about the truth Ankh. #Panda Medal - Ankh senses a new core is on the truck of cell caring back to Yellow River Foundation, the Greeeds have stoling the truck and to absorb them all. Ethan fight off the Greeeds & hard shell Tortoise Yummy, Ankh found a new Core Medal in the truck & gave it to Ethan with new powers: Panda Medal. #Black Cores medals - Ankh knowtes that the cell medals are appearing all over the city, Karzari found nine new black Core Medals & have gain new powers from it, Ankh need Ethan to grab grab the medals from Karzari & Uva to gain a new Combo: Artropod Combo. #Mega Greeed - Karzari gain an idea everscens he only gain six black Core Medals that he thought using the greeeds to combine into more power so try out combing to the test by trying out on Mezzol & Gamel, Ellen create a new a new driver against Mega Greeed and call out Johnny to test against the Maga Greeed. #Stronger then - Uva made a wish on girl who want to prove her kararte teacher that she can do better, Johnny try out the Cell Medals into Driver to summon battle guards. #Blazing Strike Part 1 - Ankh sciences his Core Medals are somewhere in the city, Karzari create Yummy with his feline & Mezzol's sea creatures into one Lion-Jellyfish. #Blazing Strike Part 2 - When Kazari finally all of Core Medals but he only got is fake Core Medal bombs and Ankh activate and manage to grab a few back and one of his Medal. Ethan went to find that Yummy before it stings hostols. #Blazing Strike Part 3 - James send Lucas Ankh's Medals to Ethan, Ankh have to find Ethan and give him the his Core Medal into new Combo: Blazing Combo. #Trade - Uva have created a Grasshopper Yummy and it kidnapped amy and he plan to deal Ankh & Ethan if they want her alive they'll have to bring his core medals to do so. #Sea ray of aquarium part 1 - Uva have revived Gamel & Mezzol and they aten to repay him by combining and create Yummys, Ankh went to find & talk with Uva and and get those core Medals back but Uva suggest a fight for his medals for Anhk's core medals. #Sea ray of aquarium part 2 - while Ankh tried get Uva's medals, Ethan & Johnny went to aquarium to find the Yummy but Karzari make sure they won't find it. Johnny found the Yummy & take it out until it eveolves bigger Ankh gave two water medal and Ethan grab one orca medal from Karzari and formed: Marine Combo. #Two evils & one skull memory part 1 - Enthan just encounter a strange faceless monster attacking people and amy take a day off when she fell like she being followed, Johnny was battle a Pteranodon Yummy and it stolen a Gaia Memory Memory. Ankh have a strange felling that the black core medals have something to with that strange monster and he want those medals. #Two evils & one skull memory part 2 - while Ethan fight the faceless monster when a Greeed monster name: Giru create another Pteranodon Yummy, when the faceless monster finally get the black core medals and he transform and told his name: Nimbaru. At the end when Ankh get the black core medals when they start to glow and went off and Ethan went after it. #Two evils & one skull memory part 3 - When the first Pteranodon yummy captured Gewn Lee when she about to get her wedding to Ace the Pteranodon activate the Gaia Memory Memoies and gwen travel into the past of her uncle when he first became kamen rider skull. #Two evils & one skull memory part 4 - After Gwen learned everything about her uncle, the black core medals and Gaia memory combine into a giant evil: Kamen Rider Core. So Simon, Charlie & Ethan team up to take on the evil rider. #Medals down under - James take the gang to Australia, when Ankh scenes one of the core medals is in Australia, but Meezol & Gamel followed them to find that core medal: Kangaroo Core Medal. #Two Birds of two Ankh's part 1 - Ethan can't find Ankh anywhere, Ankh sciens more of his core medals is out there. When a Parrot yummy is attacking Johnny & lucas think that Ankh create that yummy. #Two Birds of two Ankh's part 2 - Ethan dosen't believe Ankh is one of the Greeeds, Ankh was fighting agianst the Parrot yummy but Ethan believe Ankh didn't made that yummy. #Two Birds of two Ankh's part 3 - Ankh think about that yummy when another one is attack Ankh want Ethan to not destroy it he want him to capture it to lead to the other medals. #Two Birds of two Ankh's part 4 - Ankh and Ethan were followed by Kazari then they meat Ankh's body who is trying to absorb Ankh, but Ethan manage to get Ankh escape from him and Ankh tell Enthan & and James and the gang about his history & about his body. #Where's Panda medal - With the Panda medal is in the Greeeds hands Meezol has a plan to combine one her core medals and the Panda Core Medal into one yummy so very long the the panda medal be destroy. #Purple Core Medal - Uva create a yummy from the greedy robbers and and Kazari found Giru ask him to join but Giru won't join when the his core medals reacting to Ethan. At the end Giru's core medals went inside of Ethan and made him in coma. #Invincible power - Ethan woke up 3 days from coma, Giru create two Pteradon Yummys to create havic & get back his core medals back when those yummys get near to Ethan his driver deactviate and the purple core medals made Ethan in berserker beast: Invincible Combo. #Negative Times Part 1 - With can't control the purple core medals that are inside of him Ellen made a concamite to seal him in, then one night ethan got frighten by a strange black monster. Giru create more Pteradon yummy to get back and a monster name:Negataros is here to change Johnny & James's child hood past. #Negative Time Part 2 - Momotaros went in time fight Negataros alone leveing Dyawen behined but he make sure to contact his grand son to follow Momotaros. Ankh snuck abord with Ethan to join the fight, Ankh create a new Core Medal from Momotaros to give to Ethan to use against Negataros. #Tamed the Medals - Ethan went to the forest try to control control the purple medals but so far he can't control it's powers, thats when Ankh's body create a Yummy from Ethan's old friend to capture Ankh to rejoin with him. #Mythical Mystery part 1 - Ankh scenes a strange yummy that is the Unicorn that is breaking people's dreams. Ethan want to know were that Yummy is create by a mythical create but James might know were, so he and Ellen take a long trip while he leave Ethan in charge. #Mythical Mystery Part 2 - Ethan read through James research and read about the Core Medals and discover about that there was no Black Core Medals of King OOO history, so he discover to not control the Purple Medals but to master it to defeat the Unicorn Yummy. #Master Gara and the three Core Medals Part 1 - James and June went to South America and found and unleashed a ancient mythical Greeed and have realesed it's golts soilders into the city. Ethan & Jhonny take out the golts, then they & the Greeeds meet agiunst Master Gara and he stolling OOO Core Medals & the Greeeds Core Medals. #Master Gara and the three Core Medals Part 2 - With Ethan & Ankh only have Multi combo sets, Master Gara create servents to place the Core Medals and sent them to make more cell medal from people by giving them money. Ethan, Ankh, Ellen & Sam have been transported into Aferica and Master Gara create Chimera Yummy to get the other Core Medals. #Master Gara and the three Core Medals Part 3 - Now that Gara have two of Ankh's Core Medals, Sam told Ethan about how his mother won't celabreat his birthday and she been possied by Master Gara but Ethan will do what ever he can to rescure Sam's mom and stoping Master Gara. Ellen found three Orange Core Medals and gave it to Ethan and gain a new Combo: Cold-Blooded Combo. #Master Gara and the three Core Medals Part 4 - One of Gara's servent wanted want Ethan's reguest but Ethan want the pay with everyone witch will over fills with cell medals, Jhonny & Lucas blast open through Master Gara shiled then Ethan confront Master Gara and freed Sam's mom. When Ethan fight Master Gara when a new Kamen Rider Quadronaut came to help him until Master Gara got Orange & the Purple Core Medals from inside Ethan & turned his true Mega Greeed form, Uva & the other Greeeds have to give Ethan each of their Core Medals with all Combo. #Changes - With all core medals is in medal case, James want to begin the medal training for Ethan & Ankh to try out for many tacktick, special moves & different random combos. #Sleep in your desire - Meezol & Gamel create an yummy to keep people stay awake. johnny felt a strange condiction when Giru place a cell medal to turn Johnny to work with the Greeed. #New Borg - Lucas need to think to use the Borg Belt to stop Johnny. But Johnny was pretending to work with the Greeed along then the Greeed blast a Johnny & Lucas use the Borg Belt to become a new Rider Borg while Johnny get rest in a hospital. #Re-Join Part 1 - *Kamen RIder: OOO the Movie: Darkness Powers - Category:Kamen Riders Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:TV Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Action Category:American Kamen Rider Category:OOO Riders